<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Prince by Writer_Kat (Krazy_Kitty)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058950">Her Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_Kitty/pseuds/Writer_Kat'>Writer_Kat (Krazy_Kitty)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_Kitty/pseuds/Writer_Kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My lady..."<br/>Chat’s whispered plea breaks her heart.<br/>And she runs to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! So, this is my very first time writing something Not for school, let alone Fanfiction.... </p><p>This was stuck in my head since I watched this episode when it first came out... and I thought it was a nice short story to start my writing career on ( or you know, if its terrible, short enough where it will fade quickly into oblivion ending my embarrassment.) </p><p>So ya, we'll see how this goes.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, Ladybug!”</p><p>The pain in his voice breaks her heart.</p><p>Chat Noir (<strong>not</strong> the akuma, no matter what, he will <strong>never</strong> be just another akuma to her) is hurting and confused. She doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>She doesn’t know how to save him.</p><p>“Seize her Miraculous, my son!” Gabriel Agre- no Hawkmoth yells, causing anger to rise within her. He has no right to call Adrien his son, not after what he has done through the years; the pain he caused Paris over the years. The pain he caused his supposed son.</p><p>Yet the overwhelming will of the Butterfly Miraculous causes Chat to aim his readied Cataclysm at her.</p><p>“No Adrien! You have to resist!” She pleads, hoping, wishing there were some way to help him. Conflict rising in her between her duty to Paris and her duty to her partner. Her love.</p><p>Chat moves his arm to point it at Hawkmoth causing the villain to get upset.</p><p>“How dare you! Not me, Adrien!” he yells, confusing Chat even more.</p><p>“I… <em>I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO</em>!!!” Chat yells, his distress causing the Cataclym in his hand to grow.</p><p>He’s shaking now and she desperately wants to save him. But how?</p><p>“My lady…”</p><p>Chat’s whispered plea breaks her heart and her resolve. Time seems to stop as she rushes towards him, enveloping him into a hug.</p><p>“My Prince.” She whispers to him.</p><p>She feels every tremor in his body, every sob that breaks out of his mouth. The power in his hand continuing to grow yet she can’t make herself leave him. So she does the only thing she can and hugs him closer, trying to rid him of all the hurt he feels, wishing she could do more.</p><p>As the world in dissolved into white around her she kisses him. Probably for the last time.</p><p>“<em>I love you Adrien</em>.” She whispers into his hair.</p><p>It’s the truth. She will <em>always</em> love him no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>After all it’s him and her against the world.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Forever and Always.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya... Sorry not sorry.</p><p>Didn’t change that much of the Canon episode, I just always thought she should be running to her love instead of just standing there...</p><p>Anyways! Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>